Conventional oven appliances are commonly equipped with one or more shelves (frequently referred to as “racks”) that are located in the cooking chamber of the appliance. The interior walls of the oven cavity are provided with protrusions or projections upon which the racks are received. The racks can slide back and forth on these protrusions. Additionally, protrusions at multiple levels may be provided so that a user of the appliance can adjust the height to accommodate utensils of various sizes and/or determine the distance between the utensil and one or more heating elements used for cooking food.
A common construction for oven racks utilizes elongated rods that are e.g., welded together. The rods are configured in a grid-like manner that allows for the support of food or a cooking utensil. Open spaces between the rods also allow for a free flow of air that promotes more uniform heating and proper cooking. The rack may also be designed with additional features—also constructed from elongated rods—to support the rack on the protrusions and to limit the extent to which the rack can slide out of the oven.
The manufacturing process for such racks can be complex and time consuming. The rods must be provided at appropriate lengths and shapes and then welded together in the configuration desired. The addition of features such as handles and structure to support the rack on the protrusions adds to this complexity.
Another challenge in the design and construction of oven racks relates to the cleaning and appearance of the racks. During use, the racks are exposed to very high temperatures during both the cooking and cleaning process. Depending on the material of construction, high temperatures can discolor the racks in a manner that is displeasing to the user. Additionally, food may be deposited on the racks during use. Again, depending on the material of construction, such deposits can be difficult to remove during cleaning and/or may leave an undesirable discoloration even after cleaning.
Accordingly, an oven shelf or rack that can be more readily constructed would be useful. Such an oven shelf that can be manufactured with features that reduce or eliminate the use of elongated rod type constructions would also be useful. A shelf that can also be provided with one or more coatings for protection of the shelf rack would be beneficial. An oven appliance containing one or more such shelves would also be beneficial.